


The Reflections

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Mentioned Russia (Hetalia), dont read if you dont want to cry, her name is natalie, implied female Russia/female China (Hetalia), they have a kid, this is pure and total angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: Sakura tries to deal with what has happened but Amelia is making it very difficult.All I have to say for this is I cried while writing it if that tells you anything... Have fun :)





	

Sakura wrapped the shawl tighter around her frame, a ghost of a smile on her lips. 

_ “Saki!!!” Amelia cried, running towards her. Her blonde curls bounced and glinted in the sunlight.  _

“Sakura, how are you?” Chun Yan asked quietly from behind her. Sakura turned and shrugged, not giving her a response. People kept asking her that, kept trying to hug and comfort her. She wondered how much more it would take for them to realize there was nothing that they could do and she wanted to be left alone.

_ “Saki?” Amy asked, tilting her head in confusion. “Saki? What’s wrong, apple pie?” She was very worried. _

Chun yan hugged her sister for a moment and then finally, after what felt like forever to Sakura of trying to hold her tears at bay, released her. “I have to leave with Anya now, Sakura, but call if you need anything, okay?” 

Sakura nodded, staring at the piles of dirt at her feet.

_ “Saki? Where are we? Saki? Are you okay, baby?” her concern grew more as she looked about the place. There was a lot of trees and weirdly placed stones. _

There was a slam of a car door and Sakura could hear Anya and her sister drive away. “I love you, Amy.” she whispered, the words painful to say.

_ Amy smiled brightly. “I love you too, Saki!” she wrapped her arms around her wife, kissing her cheek. “You scared me.” _

Sakura shivered, feeling a cold draft suddenly. 

“Miss Honda?”

“Jones.” Sakura snapped at the man that had approached her.

“What?” The man asked, taken aback.

“Honda-Jones. My name is Mrs. Honda-Jones, sir.” she said, her voice quiet and icy, crossing her arms. 

“I-I, I’m sorry. Look, my boss just wanted to know when you wanted to hold the ceremony. We can’t wait much longer see because… well… there’s the smell and-” the man told her awkwardly.

_ Amy lost interest in the man’s conversation with her wife, more concerned with the way Sakura was reacting to it. She looked so angry, ready to punch the man in the face. She could not recall seeing Sakura ever so mad. “Sakura, honey comb, what’s wrong?” _

Sakura had enough and cut the man off. “Tomorrow at ten. Is that good enough for you?” Her hands were shaking and shaking hands led to crying. She clenched her fists.

“Of course ma’am.”

_ The man left. Amy was glad. “It’ll be okay, Saki. Let’s go home, okay? I think you need some sleep.”  _

Sakura left, drove home. 

_ “Saki, I think the stove is broken. I can’t turn the burner on. It’s stuck.” Amy whined. She had wanted to make her wife some comfort chicken noodle soup.  _

She curled up on the couch, pulling a blanket tightly around her and stared listlessly at the floor. She couldn’t stop hearing the screech of tires on wet gravel. 

_ “Sakura, baby. Please talk to me.” Amy said fretfully, giving up on the soup and curling up at her wife’s side on the couch. _

The scream and the ridiculous burn of sanitizer in her nose and white blinding her eyes. 

_ Amy frowned, giving Sakura a light kiss on the cheek.  _

The doctor’s words, his words that smashed everything to bits like their car window.8

_ Amy stood and tried to pull Sakura up with her. “Come on. Let’s get you a shower, okay, sugar cube?” _

Sakura got to her feet, pulling herself out of her reverie. She needed a hot shower. Once in the bathroom, she turned on the vent and started the water so it could warm up while she got ready. She caught a glimpse of another person in the mirror and shrieked.

_ “Saki, Saki, what’s wron-” Amy followed her wife’s gaze at the mirror and her eyes widened. Her face went ashen, not that she could see that. She didn’t have a reflection.  _

Sakura searched the room wildly for her wife, but she seemed to reside only in the mirror, looking scared and mouthing things Sakura couldn’t hear. 

_ “SAKURA WHAT’S GOING ON?” _

“A-Amy?” The name was barely there on her tongue. 

_ That’s when she remembered. Remembered losing control on the icy roads. Remembered waking up in the hospital for a brief moment and Sakura there with a cast and crying, telling her she had to go to surgery but Amy couldn’t respond for the tubes down her throat. But she could not remember waking up from surgery. Could not remember leaving the hospital.  _

Sakura began crying and pressing her palms to into her eyes. She thought she were hallucinating.

_ Amy wept and wrapped her arms around Sakura’s shaking form. “It’s okay, dearest. I’m still here, okay. I love you, okay. I’m okay. You’re okay, Sakura.”  _

She tried to put her arms around Amy by looking in the mirror, but she just couldn’t. Amy wasn’t really there. Or… well… she wasn’t alive. 

“Amy… you need to go.”

_ Amy wept bitterly at those five words, shaking her head. “No! I’m staying with you!” _

Sakura understood from the head shaking. “Amy… I can’t… I can’t **I just can’t if you’re here.** You need to move on.” 

_ Amy clung tighter, realizing she couldn’t smell anymore. She couldn’t smell Sakura anymore. That intoxicating scent of flowers and spice that had always made her want to nip at Sakura’s neck playfully. It’s absence snapped her out of her sorrow and desperation. Her wife needed her to leave now. Amy was dead and it wasn’t fair to Sakura to stay any longer.  _

_ She kissed her wife’s forehead sweetly, tears dripping from her face. “I love you, Sakura. Good bye. Take care of yourself, okay? And take care of Natalie, okay? She needs at least one mother.”  _

Sakura did not understand Amelia F. Jones was leaving until she was gone. She crumpled to the bathroom floor and bawled. Her body was wracked with her sobs and she was grateful that Natalia was at school. She ended up crying herself to sleep and was woken up by Natalie shaking her shoulder and their kitten lapping at her nose. 

“Mama, it’s raining.” Natalie said, pointing at the window.

Sakura blinked groggily out the window. It was indeed raining and quite hard. She could hear the melody of one of Amelia’s favorite songs playing just looking outside. She bit her lip and shook her head. “Don’t worry. The sun will come out soon,”

“But mommy always sang that song.” Natalie said, looking up at her mother worriedly.

“That’s just a song, dear. Weather doesn’t work like that. Besides, we have each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> There’ll be no sunlight  
> If I lose you baby  
> There’ll be no clear skies  
> If I lose you baby  
> Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same  
> If you walk away  
> Everyday it will rain  
> (Bruno Mars) (This was the song Sakura mentions)
> 
> Love is not a victory march  
> It’s a cold and it’s a broken  
> Hallelujah  
> (Rufus Wainwright)
> 
> I remember you said  
> Don’t leave me here alone  
> But all that’s dead and gone and  passed tonight  
> Just close your eyes  
> The sun is going down  
> You’ll be alright  
> No one can hurt you now  
> Come morning light  
> You and I’ll be safe and sound  
> (Taylor Swift)
> 
> When the city goes silent  
> The ringing in my ears gets violent  
> She’s in a long black coat tonight  
> Waiting for me in the downpour outside  
> She’s singing baby come home  
> In a melody of tears while the rhythm of the rain keeps time  
> I remember baby  
> Come home  
> (Fall Out Boy)


End file.
